


Topsy Turvy

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossdressing, Dancing, Halloween, M/M, Office Sex, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Bones has an idea for Halloween that gets him more than he expected.





	Topsy Turvy

“If there’s no other business-”

Kirk had already stood when a very pointed cough drew his attention. He sat down contritely under Doctor McCoy’s insistent look.

“As it happens,” McCoy stated. “I have some concerns I’d like to raise.”

Jim gestured for him to go ahead and the other officers slunk back into their chairs. All except Spock who was the only one not to have shifted immediately when Jim rose.

“I’ve had a few members of crew mentioning recently that they’re… uncomfortable expressing their preferred gender identity.”

“Preferred gender identity?” Jim queried. “What does that mean?”

“In this case, it means that some crew people identified as ‘male’ would choose to wear female clothes. Women have been accepted in men’s clothing for far longer than the reverse and some people are still feeling stigmatised.”

“That’s ridiculous,” the captain insisted. “Starfleet allows any crewman to opt for a male or female uniform at any time. Just so long as they wear a regulation uniform on duty, it doesn’t matter which gender it’s designed for.”

“That’s fine on paper,” McCoy retorted, “but how often have you seen it in practise?”

“Have there been instances of discrimination?” Spock interjected. “If anyone is being victimised for their choice of clothing then it is a matter for disciplinary action.”

McCoy waved that away.

“There’s been no overt prejudice because no-one’s dared try wearing a different uniform yet. _That’s_ the point. There’s still an air of instilled negativity about the practice.”

There was a thoughtful pause before the captain spoke again.

“Am I to assume you have a suggestion about this Doctor?”

“In fact I do,” McCoy leant back in his chair so he could see the group. “It’s the Earth holiday of Halloween coming up. I propose that all senior staff wear the uniform for the opposite gender on that date.”

A burble of noise broke out and both Jim and McCoy noted the feedback.

Spock was typically quiet, himself monitoring the human reactions. Uhura was clearly in favour but Sulu and Scotty were not.

“It jus’ isn’t practical!” the Scotsman objected.

“You saying a woman wouldn’t be able to handle your job?” McCoy shot back.

“I’m saying a woman would wear trousers too! Up and down those Jefferies tubes…”

“Do we have to do this Captain?” Sulu asked.

Jim surveyed the occupants of the table one by one.

“I can’t order you to follow the doctor’s suggestion. That in itself would be going against the very regulations we wish to encourage. However I believe it’s a worthwhile cause that I hope my senior crew will get behind. Mister Spock?”

“Assigning gender to clothing is illogical captain. For the good of the crew I will alter my attire on that date.”

“You will?”

That was McCoy.

“Indeed Doctor. For once I cannot fault your idea.”

The doctor seemingly had no reply to that.

“I’m all for it,” Uhura chipped in. “Not that I’m not fond of my normal uniform but it’ll be fun to dress differently for a day. Captain? Will you be taking part?”

Jim smiled.

“Yes, Lieutenant. I believe I shall.” He turned to Sulu and Scotty. “Mister Scott, if it’s genuinely going to cause difficulties…”

“Ah, well. I’m sure I’ll manage for a day Captain. It won’t be much different to wearing me kilt really.”

“Good man. Sulu?”

The helmsman glanced around and shrugged.

“If everyone else is doing it then I guess so.”

“Excellent.” Jim grinned. “Why don’t we see if we can’t encourage some others to join in too? I think it could be surprising to see how many people are willing to show their support.”

There was some far more enthusiastic nods before Jim once again stood up.

“Right. Now. Any other business? No? Then dismissed.”

⅂L

Jim strode into the meeting room full of confidence. His morning was going well and the day had hardly begun.

Already on his route here he had drawn a higher than average pull of admiring glances – from both the male and female members of crew. Jim was beginning to suspect his legs were a better feature than his chest.

He had also been pleased to note the number of crewpeople who were actively participating in their ‘topsy turvy’ day, as his yeoman had dubbed it.

Needless to say Spock was already sat at the table. The Vulcan seemed completely unaffected by either his own sleek apparel or his captain’s. Jim found himself mildly envious of the Vulcan’s slimness. However, it was a biological necessity for humans to develop more musculature to equal a Vulcan’s natural strength so Jim wasn’t too envious.

And then Scotty entered with Uhura.

“You should have ordered a larger size!” she was admonishing.

“Nonsense. This is the size I always wear!”

“For men’s clothing. Women’s sizing is different.”

Jim couldn’t help but think Mister Scott must have had considerable difficulty in squeezing into his uniform and he was very grateful the engineer had opted for trousers beneath the frankly scandalously high skirt.

“It’s meant to be figure hugging!” Scotty was still protesting.

“Just don’t make any sudden movements,” Uhura advised as she rolled her eyes and dropped into her own chair.

Jim was startled to notice the lack of her usual grace but before he could focus on that the door slid open again to reveal a rather awkward looking Hikaru Sulu.

Jim blinked.

The helmsman looked good in his skant.

“I’m not late am I?” Sulu asked to the overly quiet room.

“We are still awaiting Doctor McCoy,” Spock answered, being the only one not currently staring at Sulu.

“Ah, good.”

Sulu slipped into a chair and conversation began up again.

Seconds later, the door swooshed open again and a rather flustered looking doctor hurried in.

“Sorry! Sorry,” he apologised briskly as he headed for his chair.

Every eye was now fixed upon him.

While the other senior officers had chosen to wear the regulation skant, Doctor McCoy was wearing an actual dress.

It had a low, wide neckline and long sleeves. Instead of a coloured front panel to designate his relevant division, McCoy’s uniform was all over soft blue and tucked in at all the appropriate places. Where the skant was uniform and not designed to be flattering, this was entirely feminine.

The doctor glanced around as he realised everyone was staring at him. He flushed.

“What?”

Jim glanced at Spock, expecting the Vulcan to have, as usual, a ready response. This time however it seemed Spock was at a loss for words.

“Any reason you’re late?” Jim queried, hoping to distract attention from his friend. After all, that was the point of this exercise wasn’t it?

“Oh.”

To Jim’s surprise, McCoy flushed some more and looked fixedly at his PADD.

“Nothing important. Just caught up with some crewmen on my way over. Can we get started now? I have a busy day in sickbay.”

“Of course,” Jim agreed and swiftly brought the meeting to order.

He hoped he’d be able to prise more out of the doctor later though.

⅂L

Spock’s day had been uneventful. He had, however, found it intriguing to observe the human’s reactions to their changed attire.

The captain had been behaving more flirtatiously than typically. This had resulted in a greater number of indications of interest from the crew and consequently even more flirtatious behaviour from Jim.

Sulu on the other hand still seemed shy about his manner of dress. Not that he wasn’t diligent about his duty but any casual comment made to him brought a blush to his cheeks. This too was drawing more admirers to him and Spock found it fascinating that two different reactions could provoke such similar responses.

He was now curious to find out how Doctor McCoy had been dealing with others during his day in sickbay. For whatever reason, the doctor had not seen fit to visit the bridge and Spock concluded the man must be busy.

It therefore seemed logical at the end of his shift to head to sickbay to ensure Doctor McCoy would still be available to attend that evening’s Halloween party. Spock knew Jim particularly wanted to see McCoy there.

Indeed, when he entered he saw that the doctor was focused on treating an engineer for some sort of injury to his arm. Spock glanced about and saw a couple of lieutenants waiting opposite McCoy’s office – Spock presumed for a consultation with the doctor.

Nurse Chapel, incongruous in black slacks and unflattering shirt, looked at him curiously but left him alone when he indicated he was merely waiting for McCoy.

Eventually McCoy finished with his patient and noticed Spock. He looked, to the Vulcan’s attentive eye, uncommonly stressed. This reinforced Spock’s assumption that the doctor’s day had been busy.

“I’ll be with you in a minute,” McCoy muttered as he headed into his office. “Just gotta update Palmer’s file.

Spock stepped into the office after McCoy, knowing from previous experience that the doctor considered it open territory unless he specifically sealed the door. As he settled to wait just inside though, a startled cry drew his attention.

The doctor had jerked up just as he sat on his chair and a clang indicated he’d dislodged something. Before Spock could ascertain what had happened though, a burst of laughter from outside the doorway drew his attention back to the waiting lieutenants.

He frowned as he saw them darting away still laughing and returned his eyes to McCoy.

The doctor had turned to stare unhappily at the mess that was now dripping down the back of his dress.

Spock’s eyes darted briefly to the bowl rolling upon the floor and he suddenly understood what had happened.

“The lieutenants left a bowl of soup upon your chair?”

He meant it as a statement but paused to allow the doctor to correct him if he was in error.

McCoy’s eyes glanced up at him quickly before flickering away uneasily.

“Yeah. Trick or treaters I suppose.” He sighed.

“Doctor. Such behaviour is inappropriate. The purpose of your initiative-”

“Dammit Spock!” McCoy interrupted angrily. “This has nothing to do with that. It’s just trick or treaters. That’s _traditional._ Not that I’d expect you to understand that.”

Spock blinked at the unexpected anger radiating towards him.

“I do in fact understand the concept of ‘trick or treat’ doctor. Enough to know that traditionally one is offered the _choice._ ”

“Yeah, well…” McCoy’s voice trailed off and he caught up his skirt to prevent it dripping. “I’m going to have a shower,” he muttered before slipping past Spock and across to the sickbay facilities.

Spock considered his options for a moment before moving to McCoy’s desk and opening the comm unit.

“Spock to security.”

“ _Security here._ ”

“Please detain Lieutenants Matthews and Shamali in the brig. Upon my authority.”

“ _Yes sir._ ”

Satisfied with his decision, he then cleared up the mess in the office and awaited McCoy’s return.

When the man returned, freshly showered, Spock was mildly surprised to see he’d changed back into his masculine uniform.

“Doctor. You may wear your feminine attire. It is unnecessary to be concerned about further attacks since both lieutenants are now in the brig.”

McCoy stared at him. However Spock was alarmed to realise he did not look relieved or grateful. Rather he looked horrified.

“You did what?!”

“Their behaviour was indicative of prejudice Doctor. I reacted accordingly.”

“Goddammit! Their behaviour wasn’t prejudiced because I was wearing a dress! They were-”

But here the doctor cut himself off and suddenly sagged down to sit on his desk, seemingly unable to support himself any longer.

“Doctor?”

McCoy heaved a deep breath before speaking again.

“Matthews has a brother in Starfleet Medical. I knew him when I was training there. He was… popular. He was good at all the things I wasn’t. All those dangerous situations that turn my insides to jelly he faced with a grin.”

McCoy grimaced slightly at the memory before taking another deep breath.

“But I was good at other stuff. Xenobiology, deep space psychology, research… long story short, I got posted to Starfleet’s flagship and he didn’t. So his little brother has always had a grudge against me on his behalf. Seems to think I bribed or otherwise cheated my way into the posting. And perhaps he’s right.”

“Doctor, I do not believe you would ever bribe your way onto a deep space mission.”

McCoy smiled slightly.

“No. But it’s no secret Jim’s my friend and he wanted me with him. And you just said it yourself, I’m hardly suitable for this sort of dangerous mission.”

“You are perhaps not the natural choice and yet you should receive only admiration for what you do with us.”

“Running a sickbay? I hardly do more than any other ship’s doctor.”

“That is untrue,” Spock insisted. “As you yourself have pointed out, Doctor, you achieved high marks in the difficult fields required of a senior surgeon of the flagship. Also, the very fact that this situation is frightening to you and yet never hinders you in performing your duty is admirable. Facing one’s fears is a far greater battle than most people are willing to face.”

McCoy stared up at him.

“Do you really think that?”

“I know that Doctor.” Spock moved over to the replicator and keyed in a request. Moments later he stepped back and held out another medical dress. “You should change for the party.”

McCoy took it silently. Then he lowered his eyes.

“Thank you Spock.”

The Vulcan resumed his position waiting. McCoy glanced up at him.

“Aren’t you going to leave me to change?”

“I have witnessed you changing before,” Spock pointed out reasonably. “And in your current emotional state I believe it to be logical to remain with you.”

“Logical,” the doctor muttered but he nevertheless pressed the door lock panel and began shifting out of his male clothing.

Spock kept his gaze respectfully high as the human undressed and then redressed. In truth it was a sight he had seen before and he had an excellent memory. However he wasn’t prepared for the sight that met him when the doctor announced he was decent again.

It wasn’t the flattering nature of the dress that shocked him – he had seen that earlier – but it was the delicacy of the fabric coupled with the open vulnerability still on McCoy’s face. Either on their own he was prepared for, but both together called on his natural protective instincts.

Without realising he reached out a hand to touch gently at McCoy’s cheek. It was only the sharp intake of breath that alerted him to the fact he’d moved at all.

“Your eyeshadow washed off,” he commented softly in a half-hearted attempt to explain his action.

As he moved to draw his hand back though, the doctor reached up and caught his wrist.

“Help me reapply it?”

Spock nodded but he hardly knew what he was agreeing to.

The doctor answered that question soon enough by shifting forward and pressing his lips to Spock’s.

A thrill ran down his spine as McCoy’s mouth opened beneath his, welcoming him in to taste as he pleased. Spock’s hands ran down the doctor’s back until they reached his skirt where they pulled at the light covering until they could stroke underneath.

McCoy moaned into his mouth at that action and Spock broke the breathless kiss.

“Skirts have decided benefits,” he murmured softly.

Blue eyes blinked at him before the human turned hurriedly away.

For one brief second, Spock felt panic. However McCoy didn’t seem to be trying to leave his embrace, only to reach something from his desk drawer. Seconds later, he turned back and pressed a sachet into Spock’s palm.

Spock glanced at it and felt a flush tinge his ears.

“You are certain?” he asked, having no hesitation himself but needing to be sure.

McCoy kissed him again in answer.

Spock allowed himself to indulge in the activity briefly before moving proceedings on. The doctor may have forgotten where and when it was but Spock was conscious of it.

With gentle but firm guiding, he manoeuvred the man round so he was leant against his desk. Then he ran his hands once again under the skirt, pushing the fabric up and out of the way, before pulling the underwear swiftly down.

“I wondered if you would not be wearing womens’ undergarments too,” Spock whispered as he leant low and pressed a single finger into the human.

McCoy tensed at the intrusion but relaxed slightly as he answered, “Would ya have liked that?”

Spock gave this due consideration as he massaged in and out.

“I believe it would have been more productive if you had been sans underwear.”

The doctor shuddered at that remark.

“Christ!” he swore, though Spock was unsure if that was in response to the comment or the second finger.

He knew from his study that it was necessary to prepare males in this manner however it had been unspecific how long was required. Their current situation dictated Spock set a fast pace though. The third finger felt too much too soon but McCoy didn’t complain and in fact started begging.

“Please, Spock. Please.”

It was incentive enough.

As Spock pushed slowly in, they both held their breath. McCoy was concentrating fully on breathing and relaxing while Spock was focused on ignoring the tightness and moving.

He found a nice rocking rhythm that seemed to meet the doctor’s approval. The human was uttering little pleased cries and letting uncontrollable shudders wrack his frame. Spock could not have imagined how tight it would be. It was not unpleasant but was not as pleasurable as he had anticipated.

Then the doctor came.

The walls about Spock tightened sporadically and he held still, enthralled by the sight, sound and smell of the human’s orgasm. Then McCoy went completely pliant beneath him.

Spock’s pupils dilated and he inhaled deeply. The sudden malleability of the body around him was enticing. The softness of the sensations as he began moving again was enough to draw pleased gasps from him.

This was what he’d hoped for when he read up on homosexual relations. This utter pliability and vulnerability called to his basic Vulcan instincts and he swiftly passed the point of no return, only just remembering to stop himself releasing any emission.

As his body struggled to bring itself back under control, he let himself ensconce the compliant human in his arms.

“That was… unbelievable,” McCoy murmured.

Spock hummed his agreement, still concentrating on restoring his equilibrium. He felt the doctor suddenly tense.

“We’re in my office,” he announced, sounding a great deal more alert.

“Indeed.”

Spock reluctantly pulled himself back and began tidying himself up. McCoy too pushed himself upright and ran an aggravated hand through his hair.

“What if someone heard us?”

“Your office is soundproofed for privacy,” Spock reminded him.

“Well, what about the…” he gestured vaguely under his desk. “The mess.” He blushed vibrantly.

“You have sufficient means to deal with bodily fluid spillages in sickbay,” Spock answered reasonably, causing the doctor to blush further. “I shall attend to that while you fix your attire.”

McCoy glanced down and seemingly realised his dishevelled state for the first time. By the time he had retrieved his boxers and smoothed his dress, Spock had restored his office to its normal state.

“We should attend the Halloween party now Doctor,” the Vulcan spoke formally. “Or our absence will be commented upon.”

“Wait a minu-”

A chime at his door interrupted him and with a faint scowl he unlocked it.

“What is it?” he demanded.

Christine was completely unfazed by the gruff welcome.

“Ensign Towers has fractured her collarbone Doctor.”

“Again?” He groaned. “Fine, I’ll be right there.”

He turned to Spock but the Vucan was already in motion.

“I shall see you in the observation lounge Doctor.”

And with that he was gone.

⅂L

When Doctor McCoy arrived at the party, he was initially cornered by Jim.

“Rough day Bones? You seem to have been running late a lot.”

“It’s had its ups and downs,” he hedged, eyes scanning the room for the Vulcan.

“Anything you want to talk to me about? I gather I have two lieutenants in the brig following some sort of practical joke?”

McCoy’s eyes snapped back to Jim’s before dropping to the ground.

“It wasn’t more than that Jim. Just a couple of trick or treaters.”

Jim watched him a few seconds longer before deciding to let the matter go for now.

“Well, we’ll hold them there over night. Won’t do them any harm to remind them that they’re not kids anymore.”

McCoy smiled and used the opportunity to duck away. However he didn’t get far before he was accosted by Sulu.

“Doc! This was a great idea!”

“What?” McCoy asked, baffled.

“The uniform switch,” Sulu explained. “I mean I didn’t like the idea at first but it’s been really enlightening. We should do it again next year.”

“Yeah, you suggest that to Jim.”

He patted the lieutenant on the shoulder and moved on past him, still looking for the elusive First Officer. Spock had said he’d see him here. He didn’t say things like that unless he meant them.

“Drink Doctor?” A Scottish burr interrupted his search.

“Not right now.” McCoy tried to move past but the tipsy engineer wasn’t done.

“Ah’m sorry I’m not in the skant anymore.”

McCoy glanced and saw that Scotty had indeed changed into his kilt for the evening.

“That’s alright. You did your bit,” McCoy assured him still hoping to escape. That idea was stopped by the firm hand grasping his shoulder, mostly for support he realised.

“The damn thing tore!” Scotty complained in an affronted tone. “Right up the seam. I shoulda worn a proper dress like you. It looks nice on you, you know.”

McCoy was so focused on extricating himself tactfully that he’d failed to notice Spock joining them.

The Vulcan deftly removed Scotty’s hand and leant the man onto a passing ensign. McCoy stared at him.

“Would you care to dance Doctor?”

“That’s it?” McCoy demanded in a hiss. “You have your way with me in my own goddamn office and that’s all you have to say?”

Spock arched a surprised eyebrow at him.

“I understood it was appropriate to invite a romantic partner to dance.”

It was McCoy’s turn to look surprised.

“A romantic partner? You mean you… actually want that with me?”

“I should not have engaged with you in such a manner if I did not. Should I understand that you do not wish to?”

“No! I mean I do wish to. Very much. I just… I thought perhaps it was just a… logical way for you to comfort me or something.”

He looked in embarrassment at his feet.

“Doctor, you do not appear to have any grasp of logic at all.”

That brought a grin to the doctor’s face.

“Well, that can hardly come as a surprise.”

Spock tilted his head as he considered McCoy.

“I acted in a logic manner to indicate my interest in you as a long term partner.”

“Maybe, but your understanding of emotions still leaves something to be desired. Humans don’t appreciate their… romantic partners leaving so soon after the event.”

“Duly noted. It seems we will have much to learn from one another.”

Spock held out his hand again and this time McCoy put his own into it and allowed the Vulcan to lead him into the crowd dancing.

“This could be the start of a beautiful relationship, Mister Spock.”

Spock looked at him fondly.

“That is an apt word.” He leant forward to offer a chaste kiss before murmuring softly, “Beautiful.”


End file.
